God's Mortality
by xXGodOfThunderXx
Summary: Athena, goddess of war and courage. A romance blooms between her and the youngest son of Oiden, but what happens when his true mischievous ways are discovered and the planet she swore to protect turns against her?
1. Free

I am a goddess of war and courage, a warrior, and the lover of the king's youngest son, Loki Odinson. We met at a young age when his brother, Thor Odinson, found me fighting with other boys, beating them up which struck him as odd. He was impressed with my skills and wished me to be his companion in battle. It must have been strange, children speaking of fighting but he had every right. He is bound to be the next king so he must create an army for himself. I met his brother when Thor showed me around his towering home. Loki was a quiet child who was submerged in his books. It was almost love at first sight at that age for the both of us. Thor would get annoyed with how much time we would spend together. He'd try to pry us apart but nothing could tear me away from his brother. Years past and our bond became stronger. Thor had become a brotherly figure to me between his constant teasing and over protectiveness. Nowadays he has become more distant with thoughts of becoming king. It worries me but I still trust his judgement. Loki on the other hand doesn't. I am truly torn between the two and despise it when they ask me to take sides. How can you take sides between the person you love and the person you consider family? But after that day, that ambush on Jotunheim, that's all it was. A battle of whose side you chose. Because Loki wanted to rule Midgard, I wanted to protect it. Humans are a curious race that are so similar yet so different then Asgardians. I came to become friends with some and enemies with others, the enemies that took me hostage a log with Loki's staff. I've been stuck here, in this unfamiliar place, waiting for my friends to save me.

"Those stupid Americans are coming after us!" a voice echoed from outside my cell. I looked to the transparent door that almost mocked me, almost reminding me of my freedom that was so close yet so far away. The two others trapped here, the twins, walked past my door, stopping to look at me. They have become friendly, teaching me their language and in turn I taught them mine.. "Please, release me," I said as I pulled at the restraints that even kept me, a god, entrapped here.

"I'm sorry my friend. We don't have the key. You are safer in there anyway," Pietro said as he put his hand against the transparent door.

"Please Pietro! I'm begging you! Wanda, please, just do something!"

They looked to each other before giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. We will come back to you when we can," Wanda said before she walked away but Pietro stayed behind, staring at me with sad eyes.

"Go Pietro. Save yourself, I'll take care of whoever comes," I said as I hung my head in shame.

"I'll come back, Athena. I swear it."

He disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving me alone in this cell. As I pulled harder at the restraints holding my arms to the wall, a shock of electricity went through my body. I cried out in pain as I twitched and convulsed, hoping it'd stop.

"You'll never escape. You'll always be a part of hydra now," a thick accented voice of venom said almost creeping up on me. I looked to see Struker, that damn man with that stupid glass over his eye. He really made me want to unleash all the power of Asgaurd on him.

"Here to mock me," I spat at him.

"That wasn't my first intention. You're American friends have come to save you but they will never find you."

"They can outsmart you. You're nothing compared to them."

"Wrong. You are nothing compared to me. Even things of earth can bring you to your knees."

"You watch your tongue!"

"Or what? What will you do? You have no weapon, no power, nothing. You are a sad excuses for a god."

As he walked away I couldn't help but try and focus on using my magic but there was another strong electric pulse go through me. They are smart to keep me from using magic but it is a painful way to keep me at bay. As I struggled to break free, the sound of gunfire and fighting echoed from the stone walls. 'Please, find me,' I thought to myself as I listened for any sound, any thing.

"Athena!" Athena!" Steve yelled as he ran around the hydra base, searching for his friend, his partner, his love interest.

"Any sign of her?" Tony's voice chimed in through an ear piece.

"Not yet. Did you find anything?"

"Yea, Athena's swords actually. Now I'm looking for the staff."

"Great. I'll keep looking for her."

As he searched through the stone walls he ran into an old enemy, Struker. "Ah, the man of America," the Russian said with disgust and fake optimism.

"Where is she?" Steve demanded as he took a step towards Struker.

"I don't know who you speak of."

"Athena. We know you have her here."

"I know of no girl."

"You tell me where she is now and this ends quickly for you."

As he threatened Struker, a force blew him back. As he gathered himself, trying to figure out what could have caused him to be knocked down, a door slammed closed.

"You have to be faster than that," Struker said as he laughed mockingly at Steve.

Within a moment, he kicked his shield into Struker and had him pinned up against a wall.

"She's in the basement," Struker struggled to say as Steve cut off his air supply.

"Thank you. Was it that hard?"

He grabbed his shield before running off to the basement, hoping to see Athena once again.

"Athena! Athena are you here?!" a voice yelled making me perk up.

"Here! Over here!" I yelled as hope sparked within me.

Steve ran past only to turn back and look towards me. "Oh Athena," he said as he saw my disheveled form.

"I'm so happy to see you," I said as I struggled to hold back tears.

"I'm going to get you out of there. Just hang on."

He took a few steps back and tried to throw his shield against the transparent door but it only bounded the shield back at him. "Damn. This is strong."

"Out of the way," a familiar bellowing voice said. I looked to see Thor standing before the door.

"Please, break it open!" I begged, wanting to be free once again.

Thor spun his hammer and hit it against the door, causing it to shatter. But there must of been some sort of trick to it. Once it was broken open a sting electric shock went through me and had no intent on stopping. As I yelled in agony, Thor quickly grabbed the restraints, pulling at them but even he couldn't break them.

"Brace yourself," he said before he used his own lightning against the restraints. They soon burnt out and clicked open, causing my arms to flop down beside me.

"Thank you," I said weakly to Thor as I rubbed my raw bleeding wrists.

Thor suddenly hugged me so tight I'm sure I would have been snapped in two if he held onto me any longer. "I've missed you my friend," he said as he now cradled me instead of crushing.

"As have I," I said as I used all my strength to keep myself from collapsing to the floor.

"We must get you out of here."

"Please. I want to leave."

Thor held me a way people would hold their bride before he ran through the halls and out to the world I've been deprived of.

"I'm free."


	2. Perfect

"I feel like I haven't bathed in ages," I said as i laid in my bathtub, the water warming my body.

"So they didn't even give you anything to bathe?" Thor asked as he stood outside the door.

"Essentially yes. If you were to call dunking freezing water on me as a form of interrogation that is."

I could hear Thor chuckling from behind the door."Thor you can come in. I'm sure we've bathed together as children."

"It would be rude though."

"Just come in. I can barely hear you as well."

I could hear Thor sigh before pulling the door open, sitting with his back to the tub. "So, what has happened on Asgard?" I said as I sunk down to my neck in water.

"Much has happened..."

"Tell me."

"My parents are dead."

I looked to Thor sadly as he clenched his fists in anger. As I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked to me in the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," I said as he held my hand.

"It is alright. You couldn't have known about their passing."

"That is no excuse though. What about Loki?"

"He's the one who killed my father. The dark elves killed my mother."

I was shocked beyond words and just stared at Thor. He caught onto my inner turmoil and turned to look at me. "He wanted to be king so badly he killed our father. I was able to expose him and be thrown into the dungeon but...it's just hard."

"I know Thor. He's your brother and you don't want to hurt him."

"Yes. You must come back to Asgard to me as soon as possible. They need a queen."

"Oh Thor, I'm no queen."

"You are. You are most beloved and trusted friend. I see no one else fit for the task."

"Is this your way of telling me you like me?"

Thor turned red as he looked away, making me snicker and kiss his cheek.

"Admit it, you love me."

"I love you like a sister, nothing more."

"Of course."

I stood up, wringing my hair out. Thor looked to me but immediately turned back around.

"If I am to be your wife you should get use to seeing me like this Thor," I teased as I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself.

"Athena, that's no fair."

"It's very fair."

I walked into my bedroom, laying on my bed as I took what humans called nail files. They really are useful for beauty care.

"Ah, I almost forgot, the man of iron wishes to have a feast later. Celebration of our victory and you."

"That's very sweet of him. Won't you stay and escort me husband."

"Athena!"

"I joke Thor. I see you as a brother so I wish no romance between us."

As I got dressed Thor kept his back to me and told me of Asgard.

"How's Jane by the way?" I finally said as I tied my hair back.

"Good."

"Why not make her queen?"

"It's not that simple. An asgardian must rule, not a human. As much as I'd like it, I'd outlive her."

"I see. Then why not just have a child with her?"

"Athena!"

Thor was beat red and seemed extremely flustered.

"It's true. I don't want to bare your children."

"How about we stop talking about this."

I snickered before slipping on my arm cuff, fluffing out my hair.

"You do look beautiful tonight," Thor said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"And you look dashing. Just one thing."

I took a hair band, tying his hair back into a ponytail.

"Perfect. Now, shall we take our leave?"

"We shall."

Thor and I locked arms before walking out to Tony Starks towering skyscraper he called home. That man really got under my skin but he is admirable in a way. His intellect is off the charts and Thor seems to like him. Everything seems just so perfect now.


	3. Flustered

"It really is great to have you back Athena," Steve said as he sipped his liquor of choice.

"Trust me, I'm happy to be back," I said as I let my hair loose.

All of the Avengers sat together, in our own little party with food Tony calls Chinese food. Thor and I chose not to eat it but it does seem interesting.

"And i still don't believe that hammer cannot be lifted!" Clint said as he pointed sticks he used to eat at Mjölnir. "Does your swords do that, Athena?"

"No, not at all. My weapons don't have a charm on them."

"Charm, magic, whatever it's a trick. _'Who so ever, be he worthy shall have the power-'_ whatever man. It is a trick."

"It is much more than that my friend. I invite you to try and lift it though."

Clint didn't even hesitate to stand and try to lift the hammer, grabbing the handle.

"We know you had a tough week Clint, We won't hold it against you," Tony said as Clint tried to even budge the hammer but he couldn't even move it. Once Clint sat down in defeat, Tony stood up.

"If I can lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?" he asked as he walked over to the hammer.

"Yes, of course."

"I will be fair, but firmly cruel."

As he tried to lift the hammer, you could see the irritation in his face. He even got his metal hand and his friend to help but they couldn't even shift it. Now everyone was interested. Bruce tried but he almost turned into the green beast he despises, Steve was actually able to shift it which even caught Thor off guard but he could not lift it.

"I'm sure, who ever has Thor's fingerprints shall lift it, is the literal translation," Tony said as he and the others seemed stumped with this hammer.

"That would be interesting, but I have a better theory," Thor said as he grasped the hammer and flipped it in the air. "You're all not worthy, except for one."

Thor threw his hammer to me unexpectedly, making me grab it inches from my face.

"But she's a god to. Doesn't count," Tony said as I spun the hammer.

"Keep telling yourself that and your pride will stay as great as it is," I said before walking over to Thor and giving him back his hammer. "I have to use the laboratory, don't party to much," I said to him before finding my way around the living space of Tony Stark.

Eventually I found it and relieved myself but as I washed my hands, a hand touched my shoulder. "I missed you Athena," an all to familiar voice said.

I turned, drawing my swords to come face to face with Loki, my lover, or may I say my former lover.

"What do you want from me," I spat as i pointed my sword towards his neck.

"To say hello. I've been watching you."

"And I found out about your crimes. You are no friend, no lover, not even an enemy. You are less then a worm Loki."

"You act so cruel yet I know how you feel."

He put his finger to the tip of my blade and steered it away from his throat. His delicate slender hands touched the center of my chest over my heart. He moved it down to my stomach, something he did when we once wished for children. "Unhand me!" I said, ready to strike him but he held my arm before pressing his lips against my own.

It was almost elating, memories of the past full of passion and love flooding my mind, but it was all an illusion to make me forget that this man is a traitor. "I told you to unhand me!"

I slapped him away and threatened to pierce his skin with my blade. He looked to me with those green emerald eyes with sorrow and maybe desperation.

"I just wanted what I deserved."

"You don't deserve anything, not after you killed our king! He was your father!"

"He was most certainly not my father!"

"Yes he was! No matter how much you'd like to deny it! He was there to teach you how to fight, the one you wanted to impress as a child, the one you ran to when other picked on you, the one you loved till you discovered he had lied to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore, he is dead."

"Yes, and you killed him. The one person that would love you unconditionally."

I walked past his illusion, going back to the others. As I turned a corner, pieces of metal went flying. I shrieked and covered my face only to feel strong arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay?" Thor said as he helped me stand.

"Yes, I was just frazzled."

"You're trembling though."

"It is okay Thor. I am fine. What happened here though?"

I looked around the room to see destruction, robotic pieces, and everyone exhausted with weapons drawn.

"Why don't we ask the man of Iron what it was."

"Don't look at me!" Tony said flailing his arms out.

"I shall! You almost killed us all and just unleashed hell!"

I looked to Tony shocked with what Thor said. 'Unleashed hell'? What could he have meant. And I still can't wrap my brain around why Loki chose to see me, now of all times.


End file.
